


For The First Time

by Buffygurl077



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffygurl077/pseuds/Buffygurl077
Summary: When they found Alexandria, many felt they had finally found home and peace.  Daryl felt he could never enjoy it because someone important to him wasn’t there to enjoy it with him, until inexplicably she was.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Kudos: 26





	For The First Time

It defied all logic. Truth was, he couldn’t give a shit about the logistics of it. She was lying in his arms and that was all he really cared about. 

For the weeks since Beth returned to them, Daryl barely slept, for he feared he’d wake up to find her return was all a happy dream and he’d awaken back to the waking nightmare that she was never really there. It had taken some time for everyone to adjust. They all in some way adjusted to her being gone from them forever. Maggie’s way was to push her memory away, while privately crying for her lost little sister. In the quiet hours of the night she would allow the guilt to consume her. The fact that she didn’t think Beth was strong enough to keep going without help. The fact that she was about to bear a child while Beth would never have that with Daryl. Rick Grimes had felt Beth was like a surrogate daughter. He had felt need to protect her, like he felt for protecting Carl and Judith. He had chocked her ‘death’ up as one of his many failures.

Daryl had mourned the loss of the love of his life. He had never felt for another woman what he felt for Beth and he knew he never would. He was going to honor her memory by being the ‘last man standing’ while also knowing she was right when she said ‘you’re gonna miss me so bad when I’m gone Daryl Dixon’. 

Daryl had changed since her return and even the Alexandria townspeople had noticed the change in him. He wasn’t constantly off hunting in the woods, and if he did go hunting, the once lost woman was his constant hunting buddy. He’d come back with a grin on his face instead of the grimace that he always seemed to have previously. Hardly anyone, even people in his own group, had seen him smile. Now, it seemed like it was constantly there. 

Daryl walked up to Maggie and Glenn Rhee’s house with determination. When he knocked and Maggie answered she had a feeling of why he was there.

“With Hershel gone, and ya’ll bein’ so traditional, I think yer the one I gotta ask,” Daryl told her. “I love Beth, and I want to know if I got yer permission to ask her to marry me.”

“There ain’t nobody left in this world that is better for Beth than you Daryl Dixon,” Maggie said with a huge smile. “Of course you got my permission. And if Daddy was still here I know he’d give it to you too.”

They had walked out to the woods, but he settled his cross bow down beside him, which Beth found odd. He never put his bow down when hunting, worried that he’d spot game and not be able to get to it in time if he did.

“I thought I lost you,” Daryl told her. “I still cain’t believe you came back to me. When you were gone I’d think about all the things I would want if you were still here, as much as it hurt to think about. One of them was marryin’ ya.” He got down on one knee and held a ring out to her. “Beth Greene, will you marry me?”

Beth was shocked. She never thought in a million years that this would happen, as much as she wanted it to. She couldn’t speak. Shocked speechless one would say. Daryl took her speechlessness as rejection and slowly started to put the ring in his pocket as he stood up and looked at anywhere but Beth.

“Yuh..Ye...Yes!” Beth exclaimed, causing Daryl to whip his head to snap around. He pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
